Cosmic Love
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: "Whatever happens to you, you're going to die loved. You're going to be loved by me." (WanxRaava). A collection of drabbles of the times and moments they shared.
1. Skin

**A/N: So far Wan is my favorite character. I hope people make videos of him and more fan art as well.**

* * *

**Drabble One Summary:**_ Wan remembers the last moment he shared with Raava before they were bonded. (WanxRaava)_

* * *

**Drabble One: Skin**

_"No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_  
_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_  
_I tried to find the sound"_

_- Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine  
_

He held her, caressing her softly. His eyes lowered. She was small, withering into nothing. Fading. Raava was dying. He knew, he felt it. "Are you alright?" he asked, wrapping her with his shawl.

"I'm f-fine," she breathed. "We must go- we must trave-

"We can do that tomorrow morning. We should rest. _You _should rest."

"We don't have time to rest," she emphasized. "We must go now and when we get there, use the time to be ready to fight."

Wan shook his head and chuckled slightly. "We can't win at this state. You need to rest. If you don't you're not going to get better."

Raava didn't say anything after it. She remained quiet as he placed her in a teapot and searched for shelter in the forest. "Wan," she addressed him as he laid her on the ground. "I'm going to die," there was no emotion in her voice. She didn't want to feel anything. She didn't want him to be sad.

His eyes lowered and his skin tightened. "You're not going to die," he wrapped her in his shawl once more. He added more leaves underneath the sheet to give her more comfort. He was trying - trying to act as if nothing had happen but he was shaking. "I won't allow it Raava."

"Wan, spirits that become this state - they only have a few days left and my days will be over soon. You have to understand," her voice was becoming sharp so the words will register to his mind. "There is nothing that you or I can do."

There was a long silence.

"Whatever happens, you're going to die loved."

She smiled. "And whatever happens to you, you're going to die loved."

* * *

In the middle of the night, something had woken him. A soft touch, like cool wind brushing upon his skin. He woke up but became frozen. There was a woman - sitting in front of him, smiling. He was mesmerized by her. She was beautiful - with long and graceful features. Her eyes were milky blue and they were the only thing that seemed to be keeping him in place from falling. Her skin was pale and her hair was long and white, tucked into a high loose bun. She wore a hair piece - it was comb like and white with blue markings. Despite the color of her hair, she was youthful, about his age. She was dressed a long sleeved white dress. It was loose and long at the sleeves and held together by an embroidered blue wrapping around her waist. "You're beautiful," he murmured in awe. He blinked several times and returned to his senses. "But who are you and why are you here?"

The woman chuckled. "You don't recognized me?"

He stared at her, and his eyes locked onto the markings on her shoulders and chest. The markings - they were blue - intricate - they were Raava's markings - "Raava," he breathed.

Raava nodded and smiled. "Yes."

"What happened to you? How are you human?"

"Some spirits are able to take forms of things and beings. I shouldn't be in this form while I'm in my condition but I wanted to spend my last night like this - with you." She laid herself down, right beside him. "Can I sleep with you?" she whispered.

He shifted back, amazed and startled. Innocent as it may be, it was an intimate request - something he was never used to. His eyes flickered but he nodded. He placed his hand on her back and pressed her closer to him. She curled herself into him and clung on to his clothing. She was shivering - trying to steal his warmth. "Are you okay?" he asked, gradually and stiffly wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm just tired, so tired," her voice was hollowed now. "And cold."

"Just sleep, nothing's going to happen," he pulled the sheets over them. She was struggling, he could tell. She was struggling to keep herself in this form. "It's okay," he took her hand interlocked his fingers with hers. Soft, her skin was soft. Smooth. Cool. Having his skin brushed upon her skin, he felt connected. Whole. At peace. He held her tightly and tried to hold on to her, this moment. He knew that this moment will never come again. She fell asleep then but he didn't. Instead of sleeping, he stared at her - stroking her hair and face. Wan was slow and paced himself for he wanted to remember this moment. "I won't let anything happen to you. Whatever happens, you're going to die loved. You're going to be loved, by me."

* * *

**To be Continued  
**

* * *

**A/N: Please review**

**next drabble will be up.**


	2. Bloodstream

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update. Been busy with life and stuff with college apps. gah one more to go, art school apps o.o **

* * *

**Drabble Two Summary: **_Sometimes loving someone isn't easy. _ _ (Takes place after they are bonded and much longer)._

* * *

**Drabble Two: Bloodstream**

She watched him grow from a naive youth into a man. He made countless mistakes but his determination and will made up for them. He was no longer a careless boy as she first remembered, but a part of her missed the boy. He was growing rapidly now, developing infinite wisdom and strength - but also a whole in his heart.

He was at that age, physically and mentality, where he wanted a lover.

It pained Raava. She loved him but they can never be together, not the way that she wanted. He was oblivious of her emotions and feelings towards him but she felt it was for the better. For a human and a spirit, they couldn't be together. She knew this, knew this since the beginning of time. And yet, despite her rationality, she could stop herself from feeling what she felt.

She was bonded to Wan, connected, sharing his blood, his veins, his thoughts, his mind, his heart, his soul.

And all she wanted to do was to make him happy but it broke her heart to watch him fall in love with someone else. He was in love with a human, a young girl. He would never admit this to Raava but she knew. She was inside of him, connected and intertwined, able to see and decode him. She was aware of them, the signs.

For the first few years, their life together was peaceful and beautiful. It was just them, him and her. She was the closet being he was close to. They always traveled for they were nomads, always going to one place to another, never staying in one place. It was understandable for they had to protect all people of different places. But it all changed when they went to a village and he caught glimpse of the young girl. The young girl was fifteen, five years his junior but she was beautiful. She was beautiful in a humble and simple way, with long ebony hair woven into a thick braid, light smooth skin, and soft brown eyes to set her heart shaped face. He did not know her name for he did not interact with her. He was shy, bashful even, something Raava had never seen in him. Wan was an outgoing person, fearless and daring but for some reason, he was unable to gather the courage to speak to the girl. He would never say anything about his feelings to Raava about the girl but she knew.

"Why don't you talk to her?" she asked one day as they were returning to their hut.

"Who?" he asked, pretending to be oblivious. She could feel his heart beating. His heart was always beating rapidly when he was near the girl...and when he was thinking about her.

"The young girl," she said calmly without any emotion.

He laughed uneasily, attempting to mask his feelings even more. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"The young girl," she repeated herself but with annoyance. "You and I both know who I am talking about. You have feelings for her."

"No-no. What? N-o," he stammered, pulling at his collar. "That's non-sense Ra-ava."

Raava chuckled. "Why do you deny your feelings?" She paused to push her own feelings aside. She wanted Wan to be happy despite how much it would break her heart. She loved him and when you loved someone, you want put the person first. "We've been at the village for weeks now. There are no longer discrepancies in the village and yet we stay here. And _coincidentally _you happen to go to places where she'll be. You forget that we are bonded. I can sense you. You are many things Wan, but subtle isn't one of them."

He sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Naturally," she clarified, using her analytical voice.

"What do you think I should do?" he sighed. "It's weird- I-I never liked anyone before and I don't know what to do."

She took a deep breath. "Just be yourself, be kind and courteous. Please her. Talk to her. You have to be forward Wan. Doing nothing for the rest of your life won't get you anywhere."

She helped him but she didn't know how far it would go.

* * *

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

**A/N: please review!  
**


End file.
